


Model Ship Therapy

by punkerbones



Category: Transformers: MTMTE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerbones/pseuds/punkerbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm goes to a therapy session with Rung, while Nautica comes along for "moral support". Though the scientist initially seems fine, it becomes apparent that there are still a few unspoken pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Ship Therapy

“I must say, I’m rather pleased that you both agreed to come to this therapy session,” Rung commented, watching as both Brainstorm and Nautica worked with the model pieces he had provided them. They were all from kits that were supposed to allow you to build almost whatever you wanted, and, as part of his time out of his cell, Brainstorm was allowed to build models for a set amount of time.

It also gave Rung the opportunity to ensure that the scientist was still in as good of mental health as possible.

“Well, technically, I’m supposed to be here for moral support,” Nautica replied, optics narrowing as she tried to carefully set a wing in place along the main frame of the ship. “But...I couldn’t really say ‘no’ to a challenge.”

“Oh, that’s nothing to worry about, they’re not exactly from an advanced level-”

“You can’t tell me you actually consider this a challenge,” Brainstorm interrupted, looking over at Nautica even though he was still working on the model. His digit tips were expertly clicking the pieces into place with enough precision and speed that it very well seemed like Brainstorm was only half-focused on the task.

“Remember that special feature you added to my wrench?” Nautica replied, pausing in mid-application of another wing so that she could give Brainstorm a pointed look.

“Point taken,” Brainstorm answered quickly, glancing away.

“So, Brainstorm,” Rung interjected quietly, trying to defuse the situation. “Have you been doing well?”

“You mean aside from being locked up?” the scientist asked, his smirk even from behind his faceplate.

“Well, I-”

“I was only joking, doc,” Brainstorm chuckled, one hand reaching for another piece as he glanced down only briefly at the model that was beginning to take shape before turning his gaze back up to the psychiatrist. “Yes, things have been...bearable. Nothing really to comment on, if I’m going to be completely honest. Although, I do get the occasional visit from Nautica or Perceptor.”

“Do you now? That’s quite nice of you, Nautica,” Rung commented.

“Thanks…” Though her answer was meant for Rung, Nautica’s gaze was locked on the model that Brainstorm had continued to work on. The scientist still appeared to be in his own little world, and didn’t even notice his companion’s gaze.

Frowning slightly, Rung looked followed Nautica’s gaze, a look of realization dawning across his features.

“So, doc, do you have to deal with everyone that gets thrown into the brig?” Brainstorm asked, looking up.

“Ah, yes,” Rung answered, quickly regaining his composure before the scientist noticed. “It’s part of my job, and those who find themselves imprisoned are particularly susceptible to mental malaise. It would not be right to simply let them...sit there in total solitude.”

Now the model that Brainstorm was building had taken on a definite, recognizable shape, and Nautica looked at the model uneasily before glancing over at Rung. Her gaze then fell on Brainstorm, who still was far too enraptured in his conversation with Rung to take notice. Her optics flicked over to Rung, concern lacing her features and gaze, and though the psychiatrist noticed, he remained quiet for the moment.

“Hm, I guess you’re right on that. Could make whatever’s ailing them worse, couldn’t it?” Brainstorm commented, his actions becoming quicker as he began to snap the final pieces of the model into place. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that-”

“Brainstorm,” Nautica said quietly.

“-I haven’t had any problems really-”

“Brainstorm.” Now Rung tried to get the scientist’s attention.

“-it’s definitely been a bit rough, but I don’t think that-”

“Brainstorm,” Rung stated firmly.

That did it, and the scientist sat up a bit straighter, looking a bit perturbed and somewhat confused.

“What? What is it?” he asked, looking at Rung, and then Nautica. After a brief moment, Nautica pointed down at the now almost complete model.

Yellow optics flicking downwards, Brainstorm started to say something in protest, but his voice lurched to a sharp halt in his vocalizer. Between his hands, with just only a few pieces missing, was a small model of a microscope…

“Oh…,” Brainstorm finally stated quietly, his voice threatening to crack. His hands clenched tightly, the final pieces tumbling down from between his digit tips and onto the table, and Brainstorm squinted his optics as his vision blurred.

“Brainstorm…?” Nautica ventured, her voice quiet.

The scientist was silent for a very long moment, his hands trembling faintly, and Rung tilted his head to the side, trying to gently coax Brainstorm to talk to him.

“I...miss him,” Brainstorm whispered, one hand unclenching so that his digit tips could brush against the small model. “...I still miss the silly sod.”


End file.
